coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Copper
Michael "Mike" Kittrell (born October 1993 ), better known as Michael Copper or by his username CopperCab, is the titular protagonist of the channel of the same name, CopperCabRS, CopperVision, CabStep, and Hollywood Hillbillies, the deuteragonist of MemasWorld, and a minor character in IrenicHippyKin. He is one of Mema's grandsons, Lauren Landrum's ex-boyfriend, and one of his uncle and aunt's nephews. It is unknown who his parents are, though Michael occasionally mentions them. Description A video maker, former YouTube partner, and "director" who is a Christian, Michael is best known for appearing in his first CopperCab video "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". His address is 597 Grayson Parkway, Grayson, Gwinnett, Georgia 30017. Michael enjoys expressing himself, his feelings, and opinions. He is continuously called a "fat ginger" due to his red hair and freckles and he always goes into fits of rage over this. He has even said that he doesn't care what they do or say and that he will keep making videos whenever he wants and if he feels like doing it. As well, Michael has stated that he is proud of his hair and being a "ginger"; however, people have complained that Michael must not be too proud as he has complained about people calling him a ginger, which he dislikes, but yet, still calls himself one. In response, Michael has said in "YOU KNOW WHAT!!" that he thinks he can call himself whatever he wants, but no one else can, while also stating that black people and Mexicans can do the same. Whenever he gets angry and screams loudly, Michael usually spits at the camera. People on YouTube have criticized Michael for this and post sarcastic comments, such as feeling bad for the "poor camera" and being afraid of Michael trying to "eat" his camera. As well, they feel bad for his dogs as Michael occasionally screams at them to be silent as he is making his videos. When he does this, his dogs oftentimes continue to bark at things as they are zoned out and do not hear him, so Michael simply ignores them and goes on with his videos. Another one of his habits is almost always licking his lips (especially whenever he would rage), but this could just be a nervous reaction. Sometimes, Michael doesn't seem to blink. This has made lots of people criticize him for this as well and he responded in the video "YOU KNOW WHAT!!" by blinking his eyes in an exaggerated, rapid manner and telling the trolls that he, of course, can blink. He has a pet peeve of people calling him an actor since he keeps telling them he definitely is not one and has even asked once in "I'M WORRIED.." why he would act anyway and calls some of them stupid for making him out to be something that he isn't. However, the only time he has acted (for the most part) was in "SEARCH FOR THE DRAGON!! ( COMEDY SKIT!! ) LINK TO CARTOON IN DESCRIPTION," but only because everyone wanted to call him an actor and he was extremely tired of it. He used to be enemies and rivals with IshatOnU, who has asked Michael to make a video why gingers are so good (as revealed in "ATTENTION HATERS!!") and Michael told him he will make that video pretty soon; but only one came and the other one didn't (the reason is unknown). IshatOnU also said he really likes Michael and that he was just trolling him and confirms that they have now stopped fighting. Michael has a deep hatred for South Park due to the makers always making fun of people, including gingers (which Michael really hates the most, especially after he begged them to stop, they then made a spoof of Michael doing his video "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". This was revealed in "DEAR SOUTHPARK..", in which an outraged Michael complained about this and scolded South Park for this since he had asked them politely not to make fun of him anymore, but was ignored and bashed yet again. Thus, this made Michael all-the-more determined to find a way to put a stop to the mockery. He stated in "MICHAEL COPPER DATING PROFILE 1" that he can do Karate after Mema suggested he tell the viewers that, but he ends up messing up on a certain move, making him exclaim in exasperation, "God!". In the same video, Michael said his favorite hobbies are horseback riding, shark back riding, mountain climbing, and skydiving. He also said he likes to draw and play ping-pong. One time, Michael has stated that he drives a 1987 YUGO. Michael has a love for twerking, as revealed in the video "I CAN TWERK" and he asked people to send him videos teaching him how to twerk so he can get better every time he practices doing it. He has his own Facebook,http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/209852042415076 Twitter,http://twitter.com/#!/coppercab and Myspace page,http://www.myspace.com/gingersdo2havesouls which he has also mentioned in his videos' descriptions. However, every time he has made Facebook accounts, the trolls report him to the Facebook site and have him banned, thus taking his account away. Michael has always been aware of this and got angrier every time they'd delete it, which prompted him to respond to them in his videos, ordering them to stop removing his Facebook accounts, although they keep ignoring him. Once, in the video "I'M BACK!!", after Michael has announced he made another Facebook, they added that if the trolls spam it with hate, he will delete it, and then tells them that they better not; however, they spammed it anyway and forced Michael to remove it. Recently, Michael has released a final Facebook account: http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/249923795123935, as revealed in "A LITTLE ABOUT ME + VIDCON 2012,"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Occu4BBhKS0 and he yelled at the haters not to go there if they do not like him and to stop reporting and banning him. Michael was ranked "#99 - Most Subscribed (This Week) - Directors" on CopperCab. In January 2014, Michael got his own reality show titled Hollywood Hillbillies, in which he and his entire family move to California.www.huffingtonpost.com/.../hollywood-hillbillies-reelz-channel_n_3670... Early life Michael was born Michael Kittrell in Georgia in October 1993. Throughout his life, Michael has always been extremely poor, but thanks to his father, he and his family aren't as poor as they were. This is revealed by Michael himself in "COME PARTY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". However, ever since he had his reality series Hollywood Hillbillies in 2014, Michael and his family are not as poor as they always have been. In January 2014, on the set of Hollywood Hillbillies, Michael and his family will move to California. Career ''CopperCab "]] Michael created his ''CopperCab channel on January 14, 2010. His most popular video of all is "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". Since he first posted it, the channel has been overrun by trolls. Eventually, Michael took notice of this and, in response, posted "ATTENTION HATERS!!" on January 19, in which he delivered a message to all the haters and angrily told them to stop trolling him and not to tell him he cannot make videos since he can if he wants, just like everyone else on YouTube; as well, he addresses user IshatOnU (who was one of his trolls), telling him he will soon make a video request for him on why redheads are so special. To this day, people still troll and poke fun at Michael on all of his channels and everywhere he goes, harassing him nonstop. Continuously, Michael responded to the negative comments on his channel in the videos he makes, thus getting the attention of more trolls and making things worse. As well, all of his videos in his channels get mostly dislikes than likes from people on YouTube. ''CopperCabRS Michael created his ''CopperCabRS channel on January 10, 2011. ''CopperVision Michael created his ''CopperVision channel on April 18, 2011. His most popular video in the channel is "Give Michael his account back." Unfortunately, this other channel also gots mean comments and people still called him names. ''CabStep Michael created his ''CabStep channel on June 11, 2011. ''Hollywood Hillbillies Michael got his ''Hollywood Hillbillies reality series in January 2014. Personality Throughout his videos, Michael claims to be an intelligent, nice person, but says that the viewers have to get to know him before judging him so they can see he is telling the truth. However, he can go into fits of rage if people talk bad about him or send him hateful comments, such as calling him a "fat ginger". Even so, Michael doesn't care if they try to put him down and disgrace him (since he says it will never work) and he will always make videos no matter what — even if they tell him to stop making them or if they keep hating on him. Once, he told trolls online not to call him a ginger since he is not one, but a redhead. Another issue about Michael is when he announces he intends to make new videos on CopperCab every week and on CopperVision everyday, he never seems to keep his word most of the time. This has caused people to comment, yelling at Michael for breaking his promises and accusing him of lying. Michael has replied to these comments before as when he said his rap video is coming out soon in "GINGERS AREN'T A RACE??" and then told the haters not to call him a liar since he isn't. In 2010, when Michael barely started his channel, he used to stick to his word and post videos every week or so, as he has said. So far, the only time Michael has not promised to make new videos was in "STOP OR ELSE," in which he told people not to call him a liar if he doesn't upload it as it doesn't mean he didn't post it on his channel yet. One of Michael's traits is whenever he spits on the camera lens when screaming, he occasionally puts the camera down and wipes the lens with his shirt. Despite his true good self, people have claimed that Michael is the true antagonist of his videos as he repeatedly has severe anger problems and becomes extremely bad-tempered, violent, foul-mouthed, and a bit mean as well. Other comments have even said that Michael is really an Internet troll and that he only fakes his anger problems to get more money and video views from YouTube. In response to these comments, Michael denies these rumors and is desperate to prove that everything he does is obviously not staged. He is a hardcore RuneScape fan and has played the game since March 2001. In the video "PARTYHATS FOR EVERYONE," he said he even has a tape of him playing the game for the first time back then, and proceeded to insult little kids about it, telling them that he knows they might not know what a tape is and calls them "little ignorant f**ks." In the same video, he has stated he is a fan of party hats, especially white ones. Due to this (and many other times in which Michael has complained about things), a lot of people are convinced that Michael is really a racist; however, he states otherwise and in "ST. PATRICKS DAY IS RACIST!!!!", Michael said that he was the most "un-racist" man in the world. Sometimes, Michael argues with Mema, as seen in a few of his videos. Despite this, they mostly have a close and loving relationship. In the video "MICHAEL COPPER DATING PROFILE 1," it is revealed that Michael is an animal lover. On January 6, 2013, he and his girlfriend Lauren got into a feud over Michael apparently cheating on Lauren and going out with another girl, which made Lauren feel betrayed and jealous and repeatedly message Michael about it in an upset rage. However, she secretly misses and loves him as she keeps bringing it up and even made a video on her channel titled "Solitary Man - Johnny Cash cover by IrenicHippyKin." It is currently unknown whether or not Michael and Lauren will get back together. Trivia * Michael is constantly called a troll by haters when it is really them haters who are trolling. * Michael is 6'2" and 230 lbs. * His true last name is Peters, despite him claiming it to be Copper. This caused many people to believe this was just a stage name he had used on YouTube. Many theories have come up suggesting that Michael's last name is Faggabon (which is really a fake hate name), Kittrell, or Hughes. However, Michael could have decided to change his last name Peters to Copper instead. * In "I MIGHT BE DEAD!!" from 2011, Michael told the viewers that if he doesn't have a video up by a week from now, he's either dead, a zombie, or running from one. Afterwards, he did not post a new video on CopperCab a week later, and this caused everyone to believe he was dead and got turned into a zombie. That is until on July 19, when "DEAR POTHEADS" was posted; in the same video, Michael noted that he doesn't think there was a zombie apocalypse. * On February 5, 2013, Michael guest-starred on Tosh.0, alongside Mema. As well, his "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" video made a brief appearance onscreen at the beginning and in the middle of the episode, Mema's "I LOVE NANCY GRACE!" video appeared onscreen. * On August 11, 2013, the L.A. Times has confirmed that Michael and Mema will be getting their own reality show called Hollywood Hillbillies, while also confirming that Michael's real name is Michael Kittrell. The series will air in January 2014. Gallery CopperCab Ginger Boy.png CopperCab Michael smile.jpg COPPER michael ginger youtube.jpg Angry Ginger Kid.jpg CopperVision Michael.jpg CopperCab Young Michael.jpg|Michael as a child References External links * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercab Michael's CopperCab YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/cabstep Michael's CabStep YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercabrs Michael's CopperCabRS YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppervision Michael's CopperVision YouTube page] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:CopperCab